The Tie That Binds (a sequel to The Road to Hell)
by SirenLuna
Summary: 2 months post events of TRTH. Joker and Harley are forced back into Taskforce X. With Waller MIA, Anarky struggling to reunite with her parents while building a criminal name for herself and a mass kidnaper stealing the daughters of the poor, what will happen when the kidnaping becomes personal? Rated M for language, lemons, multiple kids a of abuse and a ton of real messed up s#!*
1. Chapter 1

**I present to you the first chapter of my new story _"The Tie that Binds"_ a sequel to my story _"The Road to Hell."_ I highly recommend you read part one before taking on this story, otherwise the dynamic between the characters won't make much sense. Also the history of my OC Anarky, the Joker's teenage daughter with his late wife Jean, is really going to be ****important in later chapters.**

 **To help with a visual here is my dream cast for my OC's and the new characters I'm introducing as well as returning ones from "The Road to Hell"**

 **All Suicide Squad cast stays the same,**

 **Anarky - Aubrey Peeples**

 **Alice/Jen - Juno Temple**

 **Oswald Cobelpott the 3rd - Robin Lord Taylor**

 **Damian Wayne - Chase Crawford**

 **Hush - Ian Somerlander**

 **Mad Hatter - Peter Dinklage**

 **Scarecrow - Cillian Murphy**

 **There you have it,** **enjoy!**

* * *

 **2 MONTHS LATER**

 **Safe House of the Joker and Harley Quinn**

 **Undisclosed Location**

" _Thank you for tuning into Action News live from Gotham City, I'm Becky Narita. The search continues for Alice Geneviève Cobelpott, wife of billionaire heir Oswald Cobelpott the 3_ _rd_ _. Mrs. Cobelpott went missing more than 2 months ago after a night out with her husband where they had been celebrating their elopement. So far there have been no developments in the case and police say they have no suspects so far but the family sent out a quote that reads._

' _We will never give up the search for our beloved Alice until she is found and brought home.'_

 _Our hopes and prayers are with the Cobelpott family during this difficult time._

 _In other news, a string of child kidnappings across the city have police scratching their heads as they seem to occur so discretely, the parents of the victims did not realize their children were missing till hours later. All of the children taken have been young girls between the ages of 8 and 12 and all from families living below the poverty line. Police are urging parents to keep their children in sight and in their homes until the kidnaper can be found. As crime in Gotham seems to be on a steady rise, the people are asking, where is Batman in all of this?"_

The Joker turned off the TV and returned to his book. He sat in a flowery arm chair that came with the house he and Harley had been sequestered to. The book he was reading the only one he hadn't already read during their stay. The artwork on the cover of an ominous silver neck tie in free form like it was photographed under water was enough to make his roll his eyes but he said screw it and opened it up.

The house was a sea side cabin decorated in a cute cheery ocean theme with hints of floral patterns. With his green hair, tattoos and metal teeth he fit into the atmosphere of the house as much as a rabid pit-bull fit in with a room full of fluffy bunny rabbits. They'd been there for 2 whole months and he was starting to go out of his mind… more so than usual. When he made the bargain with Amanda Waller to join her little pet project he though there would be more going on than all this waiting. They still hadn't found his daughter and part of him was glad for it. For starters, she would be going a crazy as he was in this Martha Stewart nightmare. Secondly, he knew she was alive and well based on the news reports that started a few days ago. She and Captain Boomerang appeared to be an item and had been robbing banks in the suburbs surrounding Gotham and Metropolis. Her rise to crime made him proud though he was slightly disappointed that her activities were fairly small potatoes but it was a start. Waller hadn't showed up once since the night of Crow's party so he couldn't interrogate her on why no one seemed to be looking for Anarky. But so long as the news reports kept coming he'd know she was safe.

As his eyes tracked the words on the page he groaned with unimpressed frustration,

' _This feels different than the last time—so carnal, so … necessary. He caresses my behind with his long-fingered hands, and I'm helpless, trussed up and pressed into the mattress, at his mercy, and of my own free will. He hits me again, slightly to the side, and again, the other side, then pauses slowly as he peels my panties down and pulls them off. He gently trails his palm across my behind again before continuing my spanking. I surrender myself to the rhythm of blows, absorbing each one, savoring each one … I moan loudly as my body takes over, and I come and come, convulsing around his fingers.'_

"Fucking amateur," he said out loud.

Harley skipped into the living room with a fishbowl full of seashells. She loved the house. It reminded her of the vision from the witch, 100% normal. Who cared if this version of normal came equip with ankle monitors and armed guards that rotated out every 6 hours? She sure as hell didn't.

"Afternoon Puddin!" She paused noticing the book he was reading. "Are you seriously reading _'Fifty Shades'_?"

"Not like there's anything else to do around here." He kept reading as Harley made her way reorganizing the hobby sail boats and plastic bouquets. When Anastasia Steel started crying over Christian not spending the night with her, the Joker couldn't take it anymore. He made a gaging sound and threw the book across the room. "They made 3 of those?"

"MmHm, and movies."

He let out a deep breath "This world needs to end if softcore pantyhose porno like that is what they're calling provocative these days."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. Placing the bowl of seashells on the mantle she had an idea. "How about I start a fire? Then maybe you can show me some provocative in front of the fireplace?"

He showed no enthusiasm. It had been fun the first 2 weeks being hold up here. All they did was fuck and eat and fuck some more. But the more time passed the more board he became. At this point even the prospect of nailing Harley's sexy ass in ways that would make good old Mr. Grey run for cover wasn't enough to get him motivated. He hadn't pitched wood in over a week and was secretly entertaining a break for it, even if it meant leaving Harley holding the bag. He'd come rescue her of course like he did the last time and she'd forgive him like she always did and they'd live happily ever after again. Whatever he chose to do needed to happen fast.

Harley interrupted his thoughts, "By the way Puddin, there's something I wanted to talk to you about. Something that's kind of a big deal."

A large vehicle pulling into their driveway stole Mr. J's attention. As the passengers got out He was amazed at how glad he was to see Rick Flag walk up to their door with a file in hand.

"About fucking time." Joker said to himself as he leaped out of his chair and met Flag at the door.

"Mr. J," Flag greeted the Joker

"I could fucking kiss you right now." The Joker spat.

Flag looked fairly weirded out, "I would much rather you did not." Flag tossed the file he was carrying in the Joker's hands, "Get your shit, Waller sent you two a mission. You got 5 minuets." With that, Flag exited the house and returned to the SUV.

Thrilled he had something to do the Joker shouted, "Harley, we've got work to do!" They dressed for a fight and came outside. The solders outside bagged and cuffed the couple before seating them in the black SUV.

The ride to their next destination took exactly 1 hour and 4 minutes. Joker could head muffled voices coming from the driver and whoever he needed to clear their entry. A faint whistle of a turbo engine told him they'd either arrived at or were close to an airfield. The car started up again and he could tell the distinct moment the SUV entered a structure as the rumblings began to reverberate. It was an airplane hangar for sure. Again, the SUV stopped and they were escorted out. Cuffs were removed, bags came off and The Joker saw a hand full of the world's elite criminals. Some he knew well and had done business with previously and some he knew _of_ but didn't actually know.

Flag was the one to address the riffraff. "Welcome one and all to the first ever government funded freak show. Some of you have been to this rodeo before and some are joining for the first time. To clear up all expectations We are going someplace very bad to do a job that will get you killed. After my last few trips with some of you I will say that while you are still my problem until then, I will put slightly more effort into keeping you alive. If we are successful, you will get time off your prison sentences and maybe one or two perks to make prison life a little more pleasant. Time for roll call:

First off, we have Mr. Floyd Lawton a.k.a. Deadshot: he is a master marksman and the most sought after mob assassin this side of anywhere.

To his right is Waylon Jones a.k.a. Killer Croc: super human strength, with amphibious lungs and a monster appetite

Unless you desire to prove your daddy wrong when he told you, you weren't gonna amount to be shit, I recommend not pissing him off. He's a known cannibal and pissing him off will end up with you becoming shit, his shit.

Next on the roster of return customers is Miss Harley Quinn…"

"That's Mrs. now Ricky." Harley corrected.

He continued, "Yeah, I had heard congratulations were in order. We'll throw some rice for you later. Moving on,

Next to her is her husband, Waller's prized turkey and one of the two new additions to this band of bastards, The Joker. I'm sure his reputation is well known enough so I won't waste a lot of time talking him up. All you need to know is he's a master manipulator, genius, murderer and all around psychopath. Basically, the two of them together are a match made in Satan's anus.

Our last new addition is Mr. Thomas Elliot. Another genius manipulator/marksman with unmatched surgical skills and can ever perform surgery on himself. He's killed over 45 people including his own parents and orchestrated the largest coalition of Gotham's criminals the world has ever seen in a failed attempt to take down the Batman…"

"Allegedly," Thomas Elliot interjected cocking one eyebrow. He wore an orange prison jumpsuit that looked like it had been tailored to his frame and looked way too young to have criminal resume like that. With his black hair, chiseled jaw and navy blue eyes Harley couldn't help but notice how much he looked like the kid who asked Anarky to dance at Crow's ball, Damian Wayne.

Flag corrected himself, "That's right, in the end all they could get him on was insider trading and identity theft. But we all know the truth. Don't let that baby face fool you, he's older than I am but like I said he can perform surgery on himself, plastic surgery being his specialty. He likes to go by the alias _Hush_. Now that yall know each other, here's the mission,"

"Where's the iPad with Queen B?" asked Deadshot.

"Waller is taking a back seat on this one until further notice. Do not let that comfort you, she still has her eyes everywhere with a twitchy finger on the button that will blow your heads off."

The Joker looked around. Part of the deal he made with Waller was no nanite implant for himself and Harley. Though he was sure no one here was aware of that little arrangement except perhaps Flag. But he'd find out soon enough. This was the time to keep your mouth shut and observe.

"Here's the deal, for 2 months some crazy mofo has been collecting little kids. Twenty four in total. All girls, all in the pre-teen age group. There seems to be no pattern as to the type of child other than they come from poor families and are in the same 8-12 demographic."

"Sounds like a case for DCFS to me." Hush said unimpressed.

"It would be except at all the scenes of the kidnappings, a distinct chemical compound was found that rendered the parents paralyzed during the actual crime. This compound also causes memory loss so the families had no idea what happened once they were out of the paralyzed state. We've been hoping Batman would step up on this one as Gotham is his turf but he has been radio silent on the whole matter. Going further someone posted this video on social media last week." Another solder handed Flag an iPad that was qued up with a YouTube video.

A rendition of _'Thank Heaven for Little Girls'_ that sounded like it was being played off a rundown music box began. Under the music, the sound of children crying started low then rose louder and louder till the volume matched the music box tune. Little voices begging for their mommies and to go home. Then it all stopped and a deep male's voice took over.

" _Your city is failing, these little angels lived in utter squalor with no hope of achieving more than their whore drug attic parents. Children are a gift who should be worshiped and nurtured. But what are you doing Gotham to insure the next generation? You are letting the fall deeper and deeper into wretchedness. So, I have chosen to save them. Say goodbye to your daughters Gotham and know they are better off with me than they ever were born from you. You are welcome…"_

The Joker recognized the voice immediately but didn't say anything. He needed to play his cards right and knowing the identity of the little shit who made the video might be his ace in the whole. Until he learned more there was no need to play that hand right the second.

Flag turned off the iPad and loosed at the squad. "One thing I know about you all is while you're all hardened criminals, none of you like the idea of kids getting hurt. Some of you are even parents yourselves." He looked at Deadshot. "So, I am confident you will all take some pleasure in bringing the prick down."

"Any idea where he's holding up?" Deadshot asked.

"We've traced the chemical compound to a closed down refinery at the edge of Gotham City called ACE Chemicals but upon searching the premises we found no trace of the children or the sick fucker who took them. Now I'm gonna ask you all, any idea who might be responsible for this?"

Show time, "His name is Jervis Tech, he's a midget with an itch for little girls and an Alice in Wonderland fetish. He's from England but he's masking his accent in the vid. Calls himself the _Mad Hatter_." Everyone looked at the Joker.

"And how do you know this?" asked Flag.

"He hitched a ride with us from Europe when we returned to Gotham."

"Wait, you brought that sicko here?" asked Hush.

"We had a business agreement, my end was helping him find his long-lost niece who ran off the Gotham a few years ago. Looks like he found her all grown up and wasn't satisfied with just her." The Joker explained unapologetically.

"What niece?" Flag pressed.

"Anyone go missing lately with a Disney name? Particularly someone with a name from said fairytale?"

"You're talking about the Cobelpott girl." Flag pieced together.

The Joker grinned, "What'd'ya know, brains and brawn."

"Ok Mr. J, any idea when we can find this Mad Hatter?"

"Check any flight plan heading overseas with unusual AIW associated names. He won't be far behind."

Flag nodded to one of his men who immediately started typing away on a laptop. "The clown's right sir, there's a cargo flight plan here under the name of Lewis Carroll bound for Belgium,"

"Who the hell is that?" Flag questioned his man.

The Joker answered. "I take back the brains compliment. Lewis Carroll was the author of the book Alice in Wonderland."

Flag nodded, "When is it set to take off?"

"It already did Sir, day before yesterday at 0600 hours."

The Joker continued looking up like he was contemplating something complex. "That's a seven-and-a-half-hour flight I'm betting they called in for an emergency landing about… one hour and 45 minutes before their scheduled landing in Belgium somewhere around northern England."

"He's right again Sir, the plane called in engine failure and requested emergency landing in a private airfield in Yorkshire."

" _His_ private airfield."

Flag's face looked like he was using all his willpower not to slug the Joker on the spot. "Don't you just hate being the guy who knows less than the one you really wanna hit? Makes the urge to knock his teeth in almost unstoppable. I bet you can practically feel my choppers cutting into those callused knuckles right now can't ya?"

Harley laughed loudly and clapped her hands like a little girl. She loved watching her man work.

"Let me get something into that thick scull of yours clown. I'm in charge here and what I say goes. If you pull anything I will personally empty a clip into that smile of yours and not think twice."

"Oooo, now we're talking. Come on solder boy show me what you got. Right here," he pointed to the Damaged tattoo on his forehead. "Come on, shut me up right now."

Flag got right in the Joker's face. "Grab what you need smart ass, we got a flight to catch." He walked away from a still grinning Joker and grabbed a cellphone that was resting on a crate.

Deadshot came to him, "Hey Flag, any chance you'll let me use that to call my daughter before we head out? I was supposed to see her tomorrow and I wanna let her know I'm not gonna make it."

Flag hesitated. "Make it quick." Handing Deadshot the cellphone he took a few steps away to give the man some privacy. Truth was he like Floyd Lawton. While he was a criminal, Flag had gotten to know him on the missions they'd been on before this one and learned that at his core Deadshot was a good man and a loving father.

Not long after Lawton started the call however, it was clear the conversion was not going well.

"Susan calm down, what do you mean she's gone?.. Did you call the police?.. Are you fucking kidding me?.. You worthless fucking druggie bitch! I swear to Christ when I get out of here I'm gonna make sure you never fucking see Zoe again!" he hung up and made a beeline towards Flag and put one of his wrist guns in Flag's face.

"Did you know?!" He screamed.

"Calm down Floyd,"

"Don't tell me to calm down Flag did you fucking know?!" the solders surrounding them all withdrew their weapons and aimed them at Deadshot.

"I don't know what you're talking about but unless you wanna go home in a body bag I suggest you calm down and tell me what's going on."

"He took her, that sick fuck took Zoe! He took my fucking daughter! Now answer me, did you know?!"

Flag looked shocked. "I didn't, Floyd, I swear to you I didn't know."

"Swear to me on June's life you didn't know."

"On everyone's life! I didn't know. Now put the gun down and tell me what happened."

Deadshot lowered his gun and Flag gave the ok for the solders to lower their guns as well. "My ex told me Zoe went missing 3 days ago. She didn't report her because she was getting high with her boyfriend when Zoe disappeared. She was hoping when they found the kids they'd find Zoe too. That fucking bitch, I can't fucking believe her."

As a group the Squad members including the Joker had looks of concern on their faces. Harley's and covered her mouth in disbelief at how a mother could be to selfish and how scared little Zoe must be right now. Joker remembered when he was looking for his daughter and how horrible it felt not know something so simple as when she'd eaten last or where she was sleeping and for one second whatever percentage of his heart that was still human went out to Floyd Deadshot Lawson.

Deadshot sagged and trembled with rage and fear for his daughter. Flag put his hand on Deadshot's shoulder, "We'll get her back, I swear to you we'll get her back."

The collective vibe in the room went from irritated at having been forced into this mission to pumped at the chance to kill the twisted fuck you took the child of one of their own. Looking at one another it was clear that things had switched from business to personal in one devastating phone call.

* * *

 **...And chapter 1 is in the books, literally.**

 **There will be more with Anarky and Digger coming in the next installment which I hope to complete later today. I hope you all liked it and please let me know what you think in your reviews!**

 **~SL,**


	2. Chapter 2

**November 24** **th** **2016**

 **The Streets of Gotham**

 **40 minutes after the raid of Crow's party**

Running in high heels was a skill reserved only for drag-queens and hookers. Anarky being neither fought gravity with every step as Digger pulled her. The fact that her dress was fitted like a second skin from her chest to her knees wasn't helping much either. Harley had it made for her in Paris. While she felt like a wicked goddess in it from the moment she put it on to the moment the lights went out, the damn thing felt like a strait jacket right about now.

They'd managed to evade the hordes of police cars and choppers that had swarmed the place and made it into the narrows. Then their movement came to a shuttering halt with a very abrupt CRACK!

"FUCK!" Anarky shouted as she limped, her height shifting extremely as she stepped from right foot to left. It wasn't any part of her anatomy that made the gut retching breaking noise, thank… whoever was looking out for her. It was her right 6 inch Louboutin.

"Come on, we gotta keep moving!"

"My shoe just broke I need to stop for a second."

Digger hesitated, looking around he spotted a dirty alley. Deciding it was safe enough cover to catch their breaths, he grabbed her right arm and threw it over his shoulder. Together they rushed into the darkness of the alley. Anarky found a place to sit atop an aluminum garbage can while Digger leaned against the brick wall opposite her. They both breathed heavily as the night's events washed over them. Digger began to laugh. His mirth annoyed Anarky, what did he find so funny about all of this?

"You wanna let me in on the joke, or is it an inside thing?"

"We made it out luv! We ditched the cops and that crazy bitch Waller What's there not to laugh about?"

"How about the fact that she has my parents? Or that I left them behind? Call me a downer but I don't find any of that to be a laughing matter."

"Relax Kiki, I've got you covered. I had a little moment with your daddy while we were dancing. He wanted me to get you out."

Anarky looked confused. "What are you talking about? And did you just call me Kiki?"

"Ya, your name's Anarky right? Kiki sounds like a good nickname."

Anarky scrunched her eyebrows as for a brief moment she realized how many names she had over the last month _: Anna, Ninja, Sophia, Rebecca_. Even the short creep who called himself the Mad Hatter gave her a new name, _Ann_. How many lives could she live in such a short time? Now she was Anarky and her new friend dubbed her Kiki. Whatever, names were bullshit anyway. Or to quote Shakespeare, _'A rose my any other name…'_ and all that jazz.

"Whatever, but what were you talking about you and my dad having a moment?"

"While we were dancing, I looked over at him and he… kinda communicated something to me."

"Like what? He mouthed 'get her out of here,' are you a lip reader or something?"

"It's hard to explain, he's an alarming guy you pop is. But the look he gave me… it was intense. Not like a warning but like he was trusting you with me or something. It was in the moment, ya had to see it ya'self to get it."

Anarky nodded, she knew well how severe her father's stares were. He had a frightening ability to communicate his message to people without using a word. So, her dad wanted her to get out and he wanted her to stay with Digger. Clearly her dad felt the rough neck was a suitable guardian should shit go worng. But what was she going to do now? Anarky took a deep breath and leaned back till her head hit the wall behind her. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind. In her thoughts Anakly asked herself _'What would daddy do?'_

"I need to go home."

"Ya, that right there aint happening." Digger argued.

Anarky straightened, "Exactly how far do you think I'm going to get dressed in a strapless ball gown and a broken shoe with no coat? In case you didn't notice, it's fucking November and it's snowing."

Digger looked up as if just realizing there were white flurries falling over them. "Fuck me," he said under his breath.

"Look, my place is the safest place in the city for people like us tonight. It's hella secure and full to the brim with weapons, cash and supplies. Besides it'll be daylight soon and we need to get out of sight."

Half of Digger's mouth went up into a humorless smirk "Point taken, where is this place?"

"Midtown,"

"You're kidding, right? Your dad hides out in a flat in the most populated area in the city?"

"He calls it hiding in plain sight. It's the last place anyone would expect him to live."

"Any idea how we're gonna get there? I highly don't recommend catching a cab."

Anarky rolled her eyes. "Am I going to have to think of everything?" She stood up, removing both her broken shoe and the one that was still functional and walked out of the alley. She looked right then left and saw their opportunity in the form of an old brown Crown Victoria. Walking over to the driver side window she took her broken shoe, pulled back her arm and smashed the window with the platform toe of her, already screwed, black leather Louboutin. Looking back at Digger she asked, "You know how to hotwire? I'd do it would be impossible to get under the wheel in this dress."

20 minutes of granny driving later, they pulled into the underground parking lot of her father's building. Anarky directed him to the private parking section reserved for the penthouse residences. It was totally gated off and Anarky had to key in a code and a retinal scan for the gate to open.

Once through the gate, Digger took time admiring the cars parked in the area. They were all very upscale and super fancy. "Nice, very nice. How many people live in the penthouses?"

"3: my dad, my mom and me."

"The owner of the building cool with this?"

"My dad is the owner."

"No shit, so where do we go?"

Anarky led them to the private elevator. Again, she submitted herself for a retinal scan as well as a hand print scan and another code. Approximately 60 seconds later, the doors reopened and they stepped into the penthouse. Digger whistled as he took in the look of the place.

"I can see why your dad called you princess. Didn't peg him for the _Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous_ type but if I was working with his kinda cash, ya, I'd fuck around with this."

Anna didn't acknowledge Digger's critique of her father's home. "I'm going to take a shower and change, when I finish we'll work out what happens next."

Digger smiled devilishly, "Right behind ya luv,"

Anarky held up her hand. "That wasn't an invite, If I even hear the doorknob rattle, I'll put a hole in your head."

Digger calmly backed off, "Alright, alright, dinner first I get it."

Anarky rolled her eyes again and stalked off towards her room. She realized her eye rolling muscles were going to get a lot of exercise around this guy. It was like every word that came out of his mouth was written for a SNL skit.

Under the spray of the hot water Anarky leaned her head against the tile and replayed the night's events again and again looking for a clue as to what she should do next. Before they came out into the party her parents and herself waiting to be introduced by Crow. During that time, she analyzed the conversation they'd had while waiting.

" _Princess, how ya feeling?" The Joker asked._

" _A little nervous but excited."_

" _You have nothing to be nervous about. You are going to be the most beautiful girl here, every guy there is going to want a dance with you. My little girl."_

" _It feels weird being all dressed up like this."_

" _One of the many things I've learned princess, the clothing you wear can be as much armor and Kevlar. This stunning dress Harley picked out for you, think of it as a weapon. Something to be used to kill your enemies and protect yourself."_

" _What would I need protection from daddy? I have you guys."_

" _That's true. But things can always happen. It's Murphy's Law. The trick is to always have a backup plan, and another, and another. To be prepared for everything and anything and to adjust your plans so you always come out on top. This dress is your back up plan…"_

Was he talking about Digger? Was how she was dressed meant to catch the eye of someone who could help her out of the party if Batman showed up? When Harley first showed Anarky the dress she was positive her dad would never approve. It was way too tight and produced a bit more cleavage than she'd ever shown in public before but somehow didn't look cheap or trashy. She looked like a million bucks. Anarky was totally shocked when she put the dress on to show her dad only for him to say it was perfect.

Then Anarky thought back to her dance with Damian. He called her the most beautiful girl in the room. That was her father's plan. Make her the bell of the ball, make all the men pant for her so one of them would get her the hell out of dodge when shit hit the fan.

But what now? Turning off the shower Anarky dried off and dressed. The black jeans and Doc Martins with white laces were quite the contrast to the mermaid gown and stilettos but she felt good being in clothing she could move in. On top, she threw on a black sports bra and white tank top. It was enough for now since she and her _new friend_ weren't going anywhere for the day. They'd come up with a plan and put things in motion at night fall. One of her father's lessons came to mind.

" _When life slams you into a brick wall, stay put till night fall. Never venture out in the day unless you have no other choice."_

When she came out Digger was sitting in the living room drinking a beer and going through her father's vinyl record collection.

"Your pop's got some great taste in music." He looked up at her, "Good lord you really are a stunner, I mean without all that crap on your face." She noticed he changed his shirt and was now in a black tank top with two gold cheetahs and gold swirls and stars. It looked to be incredibly tight on him as if it was meant for someone much leaner than himself and totally didn't look like his personal style. That was when it hit her.

"Is that my dad's shirt?"

"Ya, fuck he's a skinny guy! I bet he fits in your mum's jeans better than she does!"

Anarky'd eyes popped, "You went through his stuff?"

Digger shrugged, "You were in there forever, I had to do something to entertain myself and I needed a new shirt. Could use a new pair of pants too but that's never gonna happen in your dad's closet. I mean really? Does he eat… ever?"

Anarly closed her eyes and inhaled doing her best to erase Digger's audacity. "Ok, I'm going to let that go because I have more important things to think about. For starters, you need to tell me everything you know about Waller."

Digger sighed, his jesting mood faiding. "She's a government twat who has a fetish for collecting bad guys like they're her own fucking brand of Pokemon."

"Ok, how do I get to her?"

Digger looked at her like she had 3 heads. "How do you.. you don't you fucking nut. You don't get to Waller, she gets you. That's how it works and if that's your plan I'll take myself elsewhere thanks very much. I been down that road before and I'm not fucking going back."

"You promised you would help me get my parents back."

"Ya, because you wouldn't leave. Now I got you out and the next step to staying alive is not seeking out that crazy bitch."

"Too bad, because that's my next step so if you're not going to help me then there's the door, thanks for nothing."

"You're out of you mind you know that?"

"Duh, have you never heard of my family?"

Digger laughed, "Well you know what they say about the crazy ones. So, what are you gonna do then, aye princess? Turn yourself in and hope the cops hand you over to her? They'll either lock you up in Arkham for being nuts or toss you little ass into a group home for the next 2 years miss sweet 16. And if she does find ya, what's to say she doesn't keep you hold up in some black whole to keep your daddy playing nice, nice?"

"Well I don't hear you coming up with anything useful and I thought you were leaving."

Digger paused looking away then back at Anarky, "Look, I'm not gonna leave you on your own kid. If you're determined to get that bitch's attention, the only way is to make a splash. One loud enough to make her want you on her team. I should know, I've been there."

"So, what are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting we partner up for a while, make some noise loud enough for her to hear. If you prove yourself a big enough prize, she'll find you. But the moment that vulture gets a wif I'm gone and you're a solo act you get me?"

Anarky considered Digger's proposition. It wasn't like she had a plan of her own or anything and her father stressed always having a plan. At least this one was a start. She closed the distance between them, "Partners then?"

Digger held up his right hand, spit in his palm and held it out to her. Anarky made a face of disgust, "That's nasty,"

Digger shrugged, "That's how alliances are made luv. You in or what?"

Hesitantly Anarky spin in her own right hand and shook his. Digger smiled, "That's more like it, so where are we sleeping tonight luv? It'd be safer if we shared a room. That way if they bust in here we can escape together."

"My room is down the hall, you're sleeping on the floor."

He made a disappointed face then laid out the plan, "Fine, but before we turn in, we need to get some things together so at sunset we're set to leave. Then we're going on a road trip."

"What's wrong with making a splash in Gotham?" she asked confused.

"Gotham's too hot right now plus the competition's too tight here. We're better off heading out of town and starting with a bang somewhere lower key. Now let's get packing, want a beer?" he asked indicating the 6 pack he'd extradited from the fridge.

"Sure," he handed her a can which made a psst sound as she opened it up and took a long gulp. Digger looked impressed at her drinking skills. He was going to enjoy working with her. Bringing the can away from her lips, Anarky wiped her mouth and readied herself for what was coming next. "So what do we need,"

Digger made a short list of essential road trip items:

Guns

Amunition

Small Hand Explosives

Cash

False Identification

Kevlar Vests

Functional Clothing

Sturdy Shoes

Beer

Chips

Peanuts

Jerky

Protein Bars

Getaway Car

They had everything except the last thing on his list. Sure, the Joker had plenty of rides but according to Digger they were all too flashy. The most inconspicuous ride was a 2017 Cadillac Escalade.

"We'll take it till we get outta town then sell it. I know a guy. We'll get more for it that the next whip will be worth so that's a plus."

Anarky wasn't sure how her father would feel about her taking one of his cars and selling it but she was doing it to eventually get to him and her step mother so she shook off the discomfort. He'd just have to deal with it. It was 7am by the time they had gathered everything they'd need for the trip and the need for sleep was coming on hard. They retreated to Anarky's room to crash for the day but of course as soon as she lay down, her need for sleep disappeared. Digger suggested watching some TV till she fell asleep. She turned on the screen and flipped through the channels. TCM was playing the black and white classic, _'Whatever Happened to Baby Jane?'_

"I love this one," Digger said from his spot on the floor.

Anarky was surprised "You like old movies?"

"Ya, some of the best movies ever made are in black and white. This one happens to be a fave of mine." He turns to see the surprised look on her face. "What? You think all I watch is 'Mad Max,' and 'Crocodile Dundee,'? Sorry to disappoint ya luv."

Anarky laughed a little. She loved old movies too. One night after her awakening she and Harley had stayed up all night watching a Hitchcock marathon. They drank champagne and smoked pot with green facial masks on and rollers in their hair. It had been one of the best nights of her life. Tentatively she asked him, "Do you want to watch from up here with me?"

He smiled, stood off the floor and took off his boots. Climbing in the bed next to her, Digger stretched his arms out and looked and Anarky who was still sitting straight up on her half on the bed. "Come on now, I don't bight. Unless you want me to,"

More eye rolling, "I do not." She laid back into crook of his arm and rested her head on his right peck. He was warm and comfortable and smelled like leather for some odd reason. As they watched the movie in silence Anarky noticed the heart shaped Clarabelle beauty mark on Baby Jane's cheek. Briefly she wondered if that's where Harley got the idea for her own heart tattoo on her right cheek. Then she wondered if Harley ever realized she had tattooed the heart on the wrong cheek. Making a mental note to ask her step mother about that when they saw each other again, Anarky dozed off. In her slumber, she draped her arm over Digger's torso. Smiling to himself Digger turned off the TV, pulled the blanket around them both and joined her in sleep. The girl was hard as nails but she was only 16 and some part of him wanted to protect her. Even if that meant lying his ass off about gaining Waller's notice and finding her parents.

 **1 MONTH LATER**

 **Scotch Motel half way between Gotham & Metropolis **

Anarky and Digger made a great team. They'd successfully knocked off 6 banks along the outskirts of Gotham and were headed to Metropolis next. Nothing romantic had happened between them other than Digger's constant flirting but she had to admit, she liked him. It was the first time she genuinely liked a guy since she first met Damian Wayne. Even though the latter was cursed from the start, things with Digger just felt easier. He accepted her past and thought more of her for it. They'd just entered their room passing Anarky off as he niece to the guy at the check in desk. Not that it made a difference as he didn't even look at them the whole time, too interested in his newspaper. With the door closed and locked behind them Digger excitedly brought the bag of their loot to the bed and dumped it all over the mattress.

"I've always wanted to do this." With the cash all sprawled out Digger jumped up and swam in the dough. He looked at Anarky, "Come on Kiki, you know you wanna…"

Taking off her Criss Angel baseball cap and black hoodie she made like she wasn't interested in the nonsense but once the items were neatly laid on the room chair she surprised him by jumping in the swarm with him. They laughed and threw the money around like feathers.

"I feel like I'm back in my chip and dale days." Digger laughed.

"Bullshit, I've seen you dance, you were never a stripper!" Anarky laughed back.

"I'll have you know young lady that I was top male erotic dancer in Melbourne. Just check these moves." He got up and made a show of some elaborate sexy dance moves like looked more like someone making fun of strippers than proving they used to be a stripper. Going along with it, Anarky hooted and whooped as she took a stack of bills and made it rain.

"That reminds me, I picked up something for us." He went to his bag and retrieved a bottle of champagne. "To celebrate 6 successful heists." He popped the cork and held the bottle high. "May there be many, many more." After taking a large swig he handed the bottle to Anarky,

"Cheers to us partner!" She smiled and chugged.

"Fuck your sexy when you drink."

Dropping the bottle from her lips Anarky rolled her eyes. "Enough with that, will you?"

"What'd I say?"

"We've been working together for a month and you're constantly flirting with me but get real, you're never going to do anything about it."

"Maybe that's because you always do that eye rolling thing. It's not exactly encouraging ya know."

"So, if I didn't roll my eyes at you all the time you would have at least kissed me by now?"

Digger choked on the champagne. After some coughing he composed himself. "Would you want me to kiss you?"

Anarky shrugged, "I probably wouldn't stop you."

Digger smirked, "Is that right?"

Anarky shrugged, "Only one way to find out."

Still smiling Digger put the bottle down on the TV stand behind him and stepped to the edge of the bed. "Come'er," he said in a husky voice.

Anarky reached the edge of the bed and knelt in front of him, still on the mattress. They were face to face now. Digger brought one hand to Anarky's neck and pulled her to him. Their lips were less than an inch apart as the Ausie thief took in the girl in front of him. Then he lowered his head and took control of her mouth. As they kissed his free hand went around her waist. Her's found their place around his neck. After a few minutes of deep kissing in an upright position, Digger guided Anarky backwards and laid her down on the pillows of money. Now in a horizontal position he went a step farther and slipped one hand under her shirt and stroked the skin of her lower back. Goose bumps formed under his rough touch and she moaned a little in his mouth. The sound sent shivers through him and she could feel his hardness pressing against her hip.

Digger pulled away, looked down at her and whispered, "That was nice."

Anarky whispered back, "Ya it was."

"Can we do it again?" he asked with a sly smile.

She nodded and the kissing resumed. The wouldn't go farther than that tonight but things were absolutely moving in a new direction for them both.

 **3 WEEKS LATER**

 **Miller Motel**

 **Outside of Midway City**

Anarky laid in bed dressed in a grey t-shirt and underwear surfing channels looking for something to watch. Digger had gone down to the motel bar over an hour ago and she couldn't sleep. They ended their stint in Metropolis and were heading to Midway city for a fresh landscape. They still hadn't had sex but were getting closer to that step every night. Since their first kiss they'd become more than partners and she started to think maybe she would be better off starting a life with Digger and letting her parents figure things out on their own. A week ago, Digger confessed he loved her and they got matching tattoos on the inside of their lower lips. His said CRASH and hers said BURN. It was a joke they had about their relationship. She eyed the selfie they'd taken when they got the tatts. They looked ridiculous holding their lower lips down and making bug eyes for the camera. Right after they took the pic she told him she loved him too.

Landing on TCM she smiled when she saw they were showing 'Baby Jane' the movie she and Digger had watched together back at her father's apartment in Gotham. Feeling nostalgic she jumped off the bed and pulled her back jeans back on and boots. While she had originally opted to stay in the room while he went for a drink, seeing 'Baby Jane' on TV made her want to be close to him. Maybe it was a sign that she should stop making him wait and tonight should be the night. The night she'd lose her virginity to him. She never actually told him she was a virgin, just that she wasn't ready yet and he was pretty understanding but she could tell he was getting frustrated. Taking the movie as a green light she threw on her hoodie and left the room. The rooms she passed on the way to the bar all emitted the sounds of either fighting or fucking. It was a sleezy motel after all and that's basically what they existed for. Most of the doors had been broken into and some didn't even close all the way.

Anarky was about 15 feet from the neon sign that said BAR when she saw something on the floor. Someone dropped a knit hat on the concrete slab in front of one of the broken doors. She was about to pass it and keep walking till she notices something off about the hat. It had a shape on it like a letter A. Examining it closer she saw it wasn't an A, it was a Boomerang. Her heart started to pound as a familiar grunt arose from the door closest to the discarded hat. Slowly she pushed the door open and saw 2 bodies writhing against the far wall on the motel room. The man had his back to her and a woman's legs were wrapped around his hips. It was too dark to make a totally positive ID but those broad shoulders were sickening familiar. The door made a squeak as she pushed it farther open and the man shouted,

"Fuck off! I got her for another 20 minutes!" If the broad shoulders weren't enough the thick Australian accent was a dead giveaway. Digger Harkness, Captain Boomerang, her partner in crime and her boyfriend for lack of another word, was fucking some whore in a room 6 or 7 doors away from where he'd though she was sleeping. Realizing whoever had opened the door on his activities hadn't left Digger turned his head,

"I said fuck off…" When he turned, and saw who had walked in on him he froze and dropped the whore flat. "Fuck, Kiki I…" She didn't give him a chance to answer. Anarky flew at the whore who's just started getting to her feet and snapped her neck. The whore's body fell back to the dirty floor, dead. Anarky turned back around and stalked out of the room without saying a word to Digger.

"Kiki wait." He struggled to get his pants back in order as he ran after her. "Kiki please let me explain."

"What's there to explain? You were fucking some skank you bought. Good for you."

"Come on, at least talk to me."

"I am talking to you. See? Me, moving my mouth and words coming out, talking."

"So that how it's going to be?"

"How else should it be Digger? I may be young but I'm old enough to know there is just some shit you do not do when you love someone. Guess that was a fucking lie."

"How can you say that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you not in that room just now?"

"You know what? Fuck it, this is on you ya know."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Ya you heard me. I'm a man Kiki, men have needs. Needs that can't be satisfied with kissing and touching. And that's all I've gotten from you in the last month. I don't know how many men you've been with in your life but I'm sure they've all sought release elsewhere when you weren't looking. Cause that's what men do when you string us along like you've done to me."

That made her turn around and for the first time since she killed the prostitute Digger saw Anarky's face. Her expression was stone cold, unbreakable and unfeeling and for a moment Digger felt justified in the hurtful things he spat out. Then he saw the tear that ran down her left cheek. That tear was immediately followed by another then a new one streamed down her right.

All the justification he'd reveled in a moment ago disappeared and suddenly he felt like shit. "Aw fuck Kiki, I'm sorry."

"Ask me how many." She spoke up.

"What?"

"You said you didn't know how many men I've been with, so ask me."

"What difference…"

"Fucking ask me!" she shouted, her voice cracking.

Digger paused but did as she wanted and asked, "How many men have you been with?"

"Tonight, I planned on being with my first. So as of now, none."

Her words crashed into him "You're a virgin?" he was shocked. "How's that possible?"

"Guys aren't exactly lining up to bag the crazy girl in school and since I met my dad, nothing's come my way until you."

"Kiki," She ran into his arms and kissed him hard. It took Digger a second to figure out the change of pace but once he did he lifted Anarky off her feet and pressed her into the wall of the motel.

She grabbed a hand full of the longer hair at the top of his head and pulled his mouth off hers. "Get rid of the body, then come back to the room and shower, you smell like her." She pushed Digger away and marched back to their room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter for Boomerang and Anarky, don't want to give too much but this chapter does come with a serious warning** **label!**

 **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE, MURDER, AND A VERY STATUTORY LEMON.**

* * *

 **The Miller Motel**

 **Outside Midway City**

 **Three Hours Later**

After he'd finished disposing of the dead hooker's body Digger returned to their room and went right for the shower. Part of him couldn't believe Anarky killed the hooker right in front of him without so much as a bat of her eyelashes. The other part was insanely turned on by how jealous she'd gotten and even more turned on at the fact that this cold-hearted killer that he was in love with was a virgin. A virgin who wanted him to be her first. That was until he fucked it up and bought a whore to relieve the blue balls he'd been going around with for the last 3 weeks. After giving himself a full and thorough scrubbing he exited the shower and touched up his beard with the old razor, splashed on some English Leather and wrapped a towel around his waist. If she was still pissed at him, which let's get real she totally was, maybe the extra effort to look his sexiest would smooth things over a little. He flexed his muscles when he saw her sitting on the bed dressed in one of his t-shirts. She still wasn't looking at him though.

"Kiks?" he called her by one of the pet names he'd made for her. Still she wouldn't look at him.

"Did you use a condom?" She asked, her voice still devoid of emotion.

He looked down ashamed of what she'd caught him doing. "Ya, I did."

"Good," Anarky got up and walked over to him with a gun in her hand. It was the chrome snub nose he'd given her for Christmas. She aimed it at his head. "I want you to know that no one has ever hurt me the way you have. And I've been hurt a lot. I don't want to hear you say that you're sorry cause I won't believe you." She lowered her gun and changed her grip so she was holding it by the nose instead of by the trigger. Then she whipped him across the jaw with the handle. Digger cursed, losing some of his balance and spitting blood on the carpet.

"There, you feel better now?" he asked pissed off but ready to accept his medicine.

"Not exactly, I still want one thing from you."

"What's that?" she didn't answer him with words. Instead she reached down and took off his towel leading him standing there in front of her wet and naked. Then she pulled the t-shirt over her head revealing her naked body to him for the first time. It was more amazing than he'd ever pictured in his head. He swallowed hard looking down at her small but full tits and toned stomach. "Are you sure?" he asked giving her one final chance to change her mind. She still didn't answer with words. Just wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. He lifted her up and brought her to the bed where a round of foreplay began that made his toes curl. After some kissing and touching the first thing he needed to do was taste her. He'd never been with a virgin before even back when he'd been one. He wanted her to experience everything and on top of that he wanted to taste that cherry. Dropping between her legs he told her to relax as he readied himself to do his best work to date. She tasted like heaven and came for him almost instantly.

The rush that Anarky felt was like dying and coming back all at once. It reminded her of getting high on weed and going through that drop feeling that only happened when you smoked some really good shit but this was way better. He didn't ask her to do the same to him and she was grateful for that. Her only experience with giving oral was when her teacher Mr. Beck forced her into it, it'd take way more time before she was ready for that and after what she'd caught him doing earlier Anarky wasn't sure he deserved it anyway.

"Fuck you taste amazing darling, so fucking sweet." He said as he kissed his way back up her body, stopping for a while at her nipples. His beard tickled her sensitive flesh making her squirm under him. He was back to kissing her lips, his hard cock posed at her core. "You ready?" he asked.

She gave him a verbal response this time, "Yes,"

Reaching down Digger ribbed his tip up and down her slit coding himself in the remanence of her orgasm. "This is gonna hurt at first," he warned.

It was Anarky who swallowed this time, "I know,"

"Here," he brought the ridge his right hand to her lips, "I want you to bight me when you feel the pain."

Anarky gave him a questioning look but nodded her head and took the soft flesh of his hand just below his thumb between her teeth.

Propping himself on in his left he slid into her in one fast thrust. He felt the instant he'd broken her hymen and nearly lost himself in heat of her incredibly tight fit. Anarky squirmed uncomfortably and shrieked as she bit into Digger's hand when he broke through her virgin barrier. She tasted blood in her mouth as she squeezed her eyes shut and absorbed the pain. He stayed where he was inside her to his hilt as she came down from the pain.

"It's over luv, open your eyes." Digger said breathlessly. Tears were flowing freely down her face when he removed his and from her mouth. He saw the blood on her lips as his hand moved away and some part of his brain loved that she spilled his blood at the same time he'd spilled hers. He knew he'd likely wear her bight mark on his hand for the rest of his life and that was fine with him. He kissed her tear-filled eyes and stroked her cheek. "Open your eyes baby, look at me."

She did and the look on her face reminded him of just how young she really was. "I'm gonna move now, it'll feel better now that that's over. Just move with me."

He began a steady motion of rocking his hips in and out and with each thrust the discomfort faded. After a few minutes, she noticed a tingle from inside herself. The tingle got stronger and stronger and soon she was moving with him, meeting the trust of his hips in equal measure moaning at the discovery of this new-found pleasure.

"That's it luv, fuck, that's it. God, you feel amazing. I knew you'd be tight but... oh fuck. I'm not gonna last long." Knowing his end was coming on fast he reached down and pleasured her clit while he picked up his pace. "Come for me Kiki, come all over me like when I was going down on you. Just let it take you." He started to come inside her and before she knew what was happening that dying sensation took over her again. "I love you Anarky. I'll love you forever." He said as he finished coming and collapsed on top for her. His weight felt perfect on top of her as she landed back on planet Earth. It was done. She was a virgin no more.

The next morning Anarky awoke to a naked Digger Harkness wrapped around her. Stealthily she slipped out of his arms and went for the bathroom for a hot shower. He was still asleep when she got out and started getting dressed. Knowing what was coming next promised to hurt her more than seeing him with that whore last night but it was what had to happen. She grabbed her duffel and started packing. She'd just finished zipping up her stuff when he woke up.

"Morning love, good you got a head start. Let me get dressed and I'll get us some breakfast before we hit the road."

"I'm leaving Digger."

"Alright, grab me a breakfast sandwich while you out would ya? Last night's exercise made me starving." He pulled on a pair of boxers and tshirt. It was the one she'd worn last night while she was waiting for him to come out of the shower. As he pulled it onto his body her scent hit his nostrils and he felt the urge to ravage her again.

"No, I mean I'm leaving. We're done."

"What are you talking about?"

"Were you ever serious about helping me find my parents?"

"Kiki…"

"Don't _Kiki_ me. Just tell me the truth."

Realizing what was happening he started to panic a little, "They're done for Kiki, you need to let them go. But what we have is real. We can go anywhere, do anything."

"Just as I thought." She gave him a sad smile and made a move towards the door. He jumped and blocked her putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Kiki if this is about last night…"

"Last night was just what woke me up. You were never going to help me. There's no way robbing small town banks would get me on Waller's radar and I knew it. I've known that for a while but was too swept up in whatever this was to care. I even started believing what you and I were building was better than going after them."

"It is,"

"No, it's not. I know that now. That's why I'm leaving." She tried to step around him but he blocked her again.

"You can't just leave. You love me, I know you do. Otherwise why would you bother giving yourself to me last night?"

"Because I wanted it to be you and it will always be you. But that doesn't mean that this," she motioned between them, "Is going anywhere."

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Kiki you can't do this I love you. Do you hear me? I fucking love you."

She said nothing for a long moment and just stared at him blankly. Then she spoke. "You should stop then."

"Fuck that! I'm not gonna let you leave Anarky. We belong to each other you know it, I know it. That's just the way it is. That's what _love_ is. When people like, us find what we have you don't just throw it away cause one of us screwed up!"

"You already threw it away when you fucked that hooker last night! But if you really love me like you say you do, you'll let me go. Otherwise I'm just your hostage and I'll hate you and I know you don't want that."

Digger looked down defeated. Anarky stepped around him and opened the motel room door. Before she walked out her made one last attempt. "What about our tatts? CRASH & BURN, you know you'll always burn for me just like I'll always crash for you."

She looked back, "I know, but that's just something I'm going to have to live with. And in case you didn't notice, we _did_ CRASH  & BURN and there's no coming back from that. Goodbye." Anarky closed the door and walked away. She needed a new car and needed to get back to Gotham to track down her parents, one way or another she was going to get them back even if she had to rip out her heart to do it. She was doing well for about half an hour after she hotwired an old Dodge Charger but then out of nowhere she felt like she couldn't breathe. Pulling onto the shoulder of I95 she opened the windows and let the frigged January air into the car. She grabbed her chest and hyperventilated for a few seconds and then began to cry. Cry for the man she loved who'd broken her heart by cheating on her with a prostitute. Cry that she'd never be able to stay with him after what he did and not see him thrusting into the now dead prostitute against a motel wall. Cry that she would probably always love him no matter how badly she hated him and cry because she so desperately wanted to forget him but knew she never could.

She slammed her hand on the steering wheel and cursed as to why she didn't kill him. Why she didn't chop his nuts off and use them as rear view mirror décor. But she knew exactly why. Because she wanted to hurt him as badly as he hurt her and letting him live with what he'd done was worse than killing him. Also, though she would never admit it even to herself, Anarky just could not live in a world where Digger Harkness didn't exist.

The pain was too much for her to take. Looking in the ashtray Anarky popped the car lighter and waited for it to heat. When the cylinder popped back out she took the lighter and jabbed it into her left palm. She screamed at the top of her lungs from the burn. _'Burn,'_ she thought. He'd said she would burn for him and so she did. Rummaging through the car's glove box she found a Bic pen and took it apart. Using one of her knives she cut into little straw that contained the ink and dripped it over her wounded palm. It was a savage tattoo but it would remind her every day to never _Burn_ for a man ever again. As the physical pain drowned out the emotional pain she felt like she could breathe again. That was until a distinct _whoop, whoop_ broke Anarky out of her own mind.

A state trooper car had pulled up behind her. The police officer exited his vehicle and walked over to her side of the car. Anarky started to panic all over again and cry hysterically. Her window was still open so the cop leaned in and addressed her.

"Excuse me ma'me I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the vehicle and come with me."

Still crying Anarky spoke between choking sobs "I-I-I messed up officer… Th-This ca-ha-har is-n't mine."

"That's right young lady it was reported stolen from the Miller Motel, may I have your license?"

"I-I don't… have one," more sobbing "I'm only 16. My boyfriend took me there and he… we… it was my first time" she collapsed into her hands and the cop saw the blood dripping from her hand."

"It's ok young lady, what's your name?"

"An-An- Anna"

"Ok Anna I see you're bleeding have you injured yourself?"

"I can't… it hurts too much."

"Ok Anna I'm gonna ask you to step out of the car and come sit with me over in my car while we figure this out. Do your parents know where you are?" Anarky shook her head. "Alright, we're going to call them and work this out."

Anarky stepped out of the car. The cop turned slightly away from her to speak into his radio and she acted. Totally dropping the tears and sobs Anarky pulled out the chrome snub nose she's whipped Boomerang with the night before, from behind her back and shot the cop point blank in the back of the head. When he dropped to the ground she stood over him and emptied the remaining 5 bullets into his skull. Her father's words from their flight to Paris wrung in her head _"…the only good pig is bacon."_

"Like I said officer friendly, I just lost my virginity in that motel and while I'm glad to see it gone since it started feeling like more of a hindrance than a help, the last thing I need right now is some super trooper messing with my plans for the day." She bent down and removed his body camera, gun and amo and spoke to the dead cop one more time.

"Thanks though, this really helped make me feel better, I see why my dad does at all the time."

Then she went over to his car and pulled up enough so the cop car was over his corpse. For the next few hours, any drivers passing by would think it was just a cop with a speeding gun. After wiping her prints off the cop car, she returned to the stolen charger and drove off. She needed a new ride. But before pulling away, Anarky took out her IPod and auxiliary cord, hooked it up to the car radio and blasted _NWA's 'Fuck the Police'_

This avalanche of emotions was totally new to her and she wished she had Harley to talk to about what she was going to do next. Holding on to the need to see her stepmother again, if only to help her through the pain of her first heart break, Anarky wiped her eyes and got back on the road. Compartmentalizing her emotions, she buried them deep and locked them away. She'd mourn this loss of her first love later. Right now, she had bigger fish to fry.

2 DAYS LATER

Getting back into her dad's apartment in Gotham had been easy since no one in the city expected her to return. After a little homecoming nap she fired up her father's MAC hardware and hacked into the GCPD secured system and searched cops assigned to out of prison protection. She focused on locations outside the city that were on heavy rotation of police guard. There were several but one stood out. While the others were on a 9-hour rotation this particular one was on a 6-hour rotation and was the farthest outside the city limits. The prisoner being guarded there wasn't named in the file but there was a notation stating Subject is extremely dangerous. He or she had been labeled a Class A criminal and guards were granted permission to shoot to kill upon any attempted escape. "Bingo" she said to herself and took off for the address.

The house was in the middle of nowhere and looked like somewhere Jason Vorhees would chill on his off day. The unmarked outside with 2 officers in plain clothing inside was as obvious as a standard issue patrol vehicle would have been. The cop in the driver's seat was asleep while the one in the passenger seat was playing Super Mario Brothers on a Nintendo 3DS. What a joke Anarky thought to herself as she picked at the wound on her palm enough to make it bleed when she cleared her throat and went onto character.

She ran at the car in a panic and slapped her bloody palm on the glass window.

"Help me please?!" Nintendo cop nearly jumped out of his skin and Anarky had to hold back a laugh.

"What the fu… Whats going on?"

"Please! He's after me! Please help me!"

He woke up his partner and they both got out of the car. The cop who'd been asleep was groggy as he pulled out his gun prepared for anything. Anything that allotted for REM delay that is. Anarky hugged the Nintendo cop as she panicked.

"Ma'me what happened?"

"My boyfriend… he took me to a party in the woods but there was no one there and he tried to force me to… But I kicked him and ran but he's after me! He's drunk and he's crazy! Please I want my mom!"

The Nintendo cop turned to the groggy cop and told him to go check it out. Then he turned back to Anarky, "What's your name honey?"

"Anna, please I just wanna go home."

"It's ok Anna, We're going to call you parents but first I have to radio in another unit to come take you home. Are you from Gotham?" Anarky nodded. I live in the Bowery. My mom told me not to go out tonight but she was working the graveyard at the dinner and I snuck out. She's going to be so mad at me."

"It's ok, Teenagers do a lot of dumb things, I'm sure she'll just want to know you're ok."

"Can I please call her first?"

The cop feeling sorry for her agreed, "Sure." He reached in the car for his phone and Anarky snapped his neck. She then guided his heavy body back into the car "God! You are one doughy fuck!" she said and dropped his Nintendo on his lap. Pulling her butterfly knife out of her boot she hid in the tree line and waited for the other cop to come back.

"Murphy, there's no one out there. Looks like the boyfriend took off. Murphy?" He came up to the car and saw his partner was dead. He only flustered for a moment as his alarm was cut short by Anarky's butterfly knife as she stabbed it into his carotid artery. Cleaning the blood from the blade on her leggings she took the bleeding cops gun and went about clearing the house. There was only one cop in the actual house but he went down easy since he was sound asleep in an armchair. Anarky realized immediately her parents weren't here. She'd kind of figured that out from the start since if Waller was as high up as Digger had made her sound, she would never use those useless doughnut mongers to guard her father. But if this was where they were keeping who she hoped, things would be looking up. Going from room to room she finally hit pay-dirt.

Cuffed to a bed on the ground floor was exactly who she hopped to find. Kicking his foot did nothing to wake him so she held up the baretta and shot 3 times overhead. The chained man woke up in alarm. It took him a moment to figure out who was in front of him.

"Anarky?" He asked shocked.

Anarky batted her eyelashes and smiled. "Hi uncle Frost! Did you miss me?"

* * *

 **Hopefully not too many of you were turned off by the police body count or that 16 year old Anarky lost her V Card to Mr. Digger Harkness.**

 **I promise the next chapter will include a whole lot of J & H and Squad action. I just needed to put a close to the Anarky/Digger drama.**

 **I just want it known that I in no way what so ever agree with police brutality or the brutalization of any police officers. It's just the way the story flowed out of me as I wrote it.**

 **But hey! Their bad guys after all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! This chapter took a lot of time to write... obviously. Primarily due to some epic writers block and just all around indecision of where I wanted the story to go! But I finally bulldozed through the haze and here I gave you the Squad chapter complete with action, drama and good old-fashioned secrets. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Floyd?" Harley asked Deadshot as he sat motionless. Before this he did a whole lot of pacing and flipping tables. Then realizing no amount of property damage was going to ease the pain of his daughter's situation now was it going to get the squad off the ground faster, Deadshot settled into a quiet rage that caused him to remain still as a statue. He didn't reply when Harley called him. Just started off into the black void that had befallen him.

"Hey, Floyd?"

"What?" He spat.

"I'm sorry about Zoe, I know it sounds stupid but I know how you feel."

That made him turn. The ice in his dark brown eyes rivaled her husband's most evil glare. "Did you just say you know how I feel?"

"Well ya, you know, with everything that happened with J's daughter and…"

"You don't know shit about how I feel. You're a fucking deep-fried Barbie doll with codependency issues. You have no clue what it feels like to not know where you child is, or if he's being hurt or when that last time she ate was. You can't even begin to imagine how I feel."

Harley was taken back. Deadshot was the one who sent the file with Anarky's information. The very thing that started their whole mission to finding her. He knew she did know exactly what all those things felt like. "How can you say that? You're the only reason my husband and I had any idea his daughter was still alive. She's my daughter now. So, fuck you very much I do know how you feel!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He looked both confused and utterly annoyed that Harley was taking this moment to grand stand him.

"The file with her picture and the note. I know it was you who shot it into our penthouse. I don't know how you got it but It was you."

"Harley, I never shot shit into whatever penthouse you're blabbing about. Whoever it was, was not me. Now why don't you go play _poor me_ with someone else? Fucking helium between the ears pain in the ass bitch."

A deep smooth voice came to Harley's aid. "Hey bullets for brains, I'm truly sorry for what happened to you kid but why don't you give the lady a break. Sounds like shes just trying to be nice which I'm sure is a stretch for her." It was the pretty boy they called Hush.

Floyd just raised his hands and walked away cursing as he went off to find a new place to stress over his daughter.

"Don't sweat it, he's just a mess of a daddy right now, justifiably so I suppose." Hush said slightly cold.

Harley had begun to tear over her exchange with Deadshot but those tears quickly turned to ice at the interference of a criminal she hardly knew. Wiping her eyes and sucking back snot Harley turned to Hush, meeting his blue eyes unwavering. "You didn't happen to catch that whole into Flag gave, did you?"

"Ya I did, why?"

"Because if you had, you would know that I'm happily married to a very possessive and protective man. One who knows me inside and out."

"What's your point?" Asked Hush cocking one eyebrow.

"My point is, if I needed rescuing, he would have known it and would have offed that irate loud mouth shithead in seconds. I'm no damsel in destress GQ so go play hero somewhere else, cause that pig don't fly on this team." She flashed him a shit eating grim and pirouetted away.

As she strode off Hush continued loud enough for her to hear but low enough so no one else did. "Feisty, emotional, moody; those hormones are a trip, aren't they?"

Harley stopped dead in her tracks and turned back to Hush. She was about to protest his insinuation when he lifted one finger to his lips and let out a long "Shhhhhhhh…"

It was flag who broke up the time bomb that was about to go off. "Alright people, we're flying out. Everyone grab your shit and get in the bird." He pointed at the military plane that was waiting to take them up, up and away.

The Joker un-propped himself from the wooden crate where he'd taken up residence since the soldier in command gave his who, what & where's. He'd prided himself as being one who could see his enemies actions before they did and this situation was no different. The trick was to do and say as little as possible and let the zombies give themselves away. Once they did it was easy to plan in advance for at least 10 possible outcomes. When one of the men in green did something erratic or said something off, the Joker would see it. So, when Flag opened his trap to get them all on the plane stat, the Joker knew something was off. _'We shouldn't be taking off this soon'_ He thought to himself as he casually walked towards the gathering crowd taking his time as to not alert anyone that he noticed something he wasn't supposed to. He dipped down to fake tie his ox blood Gucci's and picked up a discarded bullet casing dropped from one of the M134's they were loading and discretely slipped it in his pocket. One never knew what might come in handy when needed. One man's trash and all that.

"Move your ass clown," Flag shouted as the Joker returned to his feet and sauntered towards the industrial ramp giving Flag a soldier's solute with his middle finger and a smile as they passed each other. Harley was already at the top of the plank waiting for him. As he came to her side he pulled her in for a passionate kiss then moved to her ear as if to neck her some more.

"Stay alert baby, somethings up." He pulled her to his side, keeping them loitering right at the top of the loading ramp.

She faltered for only a moment before returning to her usual carefree self. Flag Entered the bird last and instructed them all to find their seats and strap in. The joker held to Harley's hand keeping her right by himself.

"Got time for a pre-flight smoke officer Flag?" The Joker asked flippantly

"Not likely, Get to a seat." Flag asked not willing to engage the clown for a moment.

"How about a pre-flight piss?"

"You wanna fly to the UK with a hole in your head?"

"Already am officer, mouth, nostrils, ear holes, even your eye sockets count as holes only they're plugged by your actual eyeballs. But something tells me you skipped that class in school. Probably for some extra gym time."

"How about I give you hole #8 smart ass?"

A series of explosions erupted from the perimeter of the air field. Following the explosions was a wave of buzzing. The buzzing came from a swarm of motorcycles and tricked out raptors, all of which were gunning it for the plane at full clip. With Flag momentarily preoccupied by the commotion the Joker retrieved the bullet casing from his pocket and tossed it into the crevice that separated the loading ramp and the level floor of the plane. Like usual with his tricks, no one saw a thing, or so he thought.

The soldiers who were to stay behind went into action jumping into their assault vehicles and shooting at the trespassers. The trespassers fired back with an arsenal of automatic firearms.

"Get us off the ground!" Flag shouted to the cockpit and left the Joker and Harley where they stood watching the mayhem. The engines fired up and the plane began to taxi.

Military vehicles flipped as the raptor drivers shot electromagnetic devices that erupted after they rendered all electricity on the vehicles useless. The intruders were gaining ground. The Joker panted as adrenaline surged through his body. Those electro grenades were his invention. He'd recognize their results on the military trucks anywhere. These where his people coming to get him and his wife. The loading door began to close but jammed up moments later thanks to his quick thinking with the bullet casing. As the cycles got closer he saw that the drivers weren't alone on their bikes. Each driver had a gunman sitting reverse cowboy on the seat shooting their way towards the plane. One bike in particular, stood out. The gunman was a good deal smaller than the driver and their shooting/dodging looked more aggressive than the rest. Hummers, bikes and bodies were flying everywhere as the one bike Joker had been watching got closer to the plane. The pattern of the other intruders was designed for this bike to gain the lead. The speed of the plane picked up as they were now ready for takeoff. Before making the walk up the gangplank, the Joker noticed the runway cut off into the ocean. A smart move on the good guy's end. That made it so anyone who tried to run the plane down would go into the sea if they dared try to overtake the bird. The bike pulled back and a moment of arguing occurred between the gunman and the driver before the gunman shot the driver in the chest a few times and took over the bike and booked it for the plane. A boost of speed sent the bike and a new top speed. The biker reached up and tossed his helmet off revealing their identity.

Harley and J clung to each other as their daughter revealed herself to them. Her eyes were wild and determined as she pressed her NOS2 button ready to pull an Evel Knievel.

"Puddin she's gonna try and jump the plane!" Harley shouted over the roar of the engine. Anarky started to get smaller in view as the plane began its assent. They were seconds away from his daughter taking a swan dive into the Atlantic in a failed attempt to save her parents.

She was looking at the Joker. He smiled and shook his pointer finger in a 'no you don't' fashion then casually tipped his hat to her before reaching down and pulling the bullet casing from where it and been stuck. The loading ramped closed as Anarky watched her father and stepmother turn their backs to her and enter the darkness of the plane. She barely had enough time to swerve away from the edge of the runway. With her bike still sliding towards the edge she hopped off and the bike disappeared and it plummeted into the ocean with a descending progression of bangs followed by an explosion as a spark mush have ignited the gas tank.

For a moment, all she could to was stare and scream in anger and frustration at the airplane that took her parents from her when she was so close. Then in fury at her father who mocked her attempted rescue with a smile and a pit of his invisible hat. He turned his back on her!

Frost limped over to her. He was the driver of their bike but when he pulled over saying something about this idea of hers not working, she shot him in the bulletproof vest she'd made all the men wear before they set out on the rescue mission. Then she'd commandeered their bike and went after the plane herself. When Frost got to her he put one hand on her shoulder. Either he was so used to the abuse he'd gotten from her father for all these years or he understood her desperation and forgave her actions without question.

"Your dad's a complicated man kid. Don't take it too hard that he didn't want you with them wherever they're going."

Anarky stayed quiet. She replayed his look of amusement, his little finger wave, his tipping of the hat gesture. _No,_ she thought, no, he wouldn't do that to her. Her father loved her, he protected her saved her. When they were in England he said, he wouldn't even leave her to pee because he was worried about that little weirdo he'd taken her too… then it hit her.

"He tipped his hat." She said out loud.

"What?" Frost asked.

Anarky nodded as the realization bloomed in her mind, the hamster behind her wheel running full tilt. "He tipped his hat! He wasn't wearing a hat but he tipped it!" she started laughing like a lunatic.

Frost rubbed the center of his chest as he looked at Anarky skeptically. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I know where they're going. I know exactly where they're going! Come on, let's light this place up and get the fuck out of here."

 **30,000 feet above the Atlantic Ocean**

Completely situated in their upright seating positions Joker and Harley shared a secret smile. Anarky was going to come for them. She had the support from their men and she was going to come for them. He felt it in his blood, her blood. She would figure out his little clue and she would come for them.

Flag marched over to the couple and stood over them not saying a word. The Joker matched Flags stare and silence. Knowing they only way to break the cold war was to intercede herself, Harley spoke up. "He can do this all-day Flag, you may as well state your case."

Another long quiet moment passed before Flag spoke. "The ramp was jammed, then it wasn't. was that you?"

The Joker tilted his head "If you're referring to this little item…" he took out the bullet casing and tossed it at Flag who caught it without breaking eye contact. "I found it stuck in the hinges while we were watching the show, you're welcome."

Flag looked away and shrugged, "You know, something tells me you know something about what went on back there. Care to say I'm right?"

"Where would the fun in that be?"

"Ok Jokes, I'll let it slide since they lost the fight. But know this, any more drama goes down in England than is absolutely necessary and I'm gonna take serious pleasure in shooting that grin off your face."

The Joker rolled his eyes and neck back as he grew bored with Flags threats. "Benn there, done that, or haven't you noticed." He smiled ear to ear without a trace of humor showing off his metallic choppers. "Ya know, I'm not the only trouble maker in the vessel. Just because someone throws shit in the propeller doesn't mean I'm the one who told'em too."

"You're right, but I'm still gonna blame you. Just some food for thought."

"Sir yes sir" the Joker replied with rather gay accent to the 'S's and a limp wrist solute. Flag walked away and the Joker leaned back shutting his eyes. Harley looked up to see Hush staring at her with a half-smile on his face as he sat across the plane.

"Puddin?" Harley asked nerviously.

"What?" J asked back.

"I um…" again Hush brought his finger to his lips and told her to stay quiet. "I gotta pee," she got up and power walked to the restroom. Once behind closed doors the panic set in and Harley started to hyperventilate and cry. She tried to breathe deep and let the air out slowly but she just couldn't stop freaking out and dropped into a sitting position in the floor.

"It's gonna be ok," she whispered to herself. "It's gonna be ok, we're gonna be ok." She rubbed her stomach and repeated herself, "We're going to be ok. Mommy promises you, we're gonna be ok. Your big sister is going to save us and bring us home." She soothed the little one in her womb. She'd discovered she was pregnant only a few hours ago and couldn't wait to tell her husband. Then Flag showed up with a mission and everything went down the tubes. Not here she was, 2 months along and forced to go into battle during the scary time that most miscarriages happened. She was by no means a religious woman but at that moment she prayed that she and her baby would make it through this in one piece.

What really bothered her was how that fucker Hush knew. Flag had said he was a genius but so was her husband. How the fuck did he know? Of 2 things, she was sure; 1, she and her baby were in serious danger and 2, she needed to tell her husband. No way could she allow some smarty pants model lookalike to know about her baby and not her husband. Pulling herself together Harley got back on her feet and splashed some cold water on her face. Giving her reflection a pep talk she braced herself for the worst case scenario. 'What if he doesn't want you?' she thought. Could she get rid of her baby? The baby she carried from the only man she ever loved?

"It was 2 against the world before, it can be 2 against the world again." She said rubbing her belly once more and turning towards the door. She held back a shriek and Hush pushed her back into the bathroom holding his hand over her mouth.

"Don't make a sound." Harley struggled against his hold but he had her in a death grip. "You're not going to tell him anything. He needs to stay focused, and knowing you're knocked up will distract him and I need his head in the game you get it? I'm gonna drop my hand now and you're not going to make a fuss or I'll snap your neck and make it look like you broke it on the sink after some bad turbulence." He lowered his hand.

"You need turbulence for that genius." No sooner than Harley finished her sentence the plane began to bounce violently.

Hush grinned "There's my scapegoat. Now are you going to be a good girl or not?"

On any other day Harley would have looked Hush in the eye and dared him to try it but something about knowing she was going to be a mother made her behave."

"That's my good girl. Now, if you need anything, you come to me. Crackers, water, a barf bag, you come to me. Do that and I will personally make sure you and your larva walk away unharmed and if you're good and play by the rules, I'll make arrangements for you to walk away from this life with _it_ for good."

To say Harley was confused was a huge understatement. "Why should I trust you? And why the hell would I keep this from my husband?"

"Because if you don't, you'll get him killed and you know it. He lost one baby, he's not going to lose another even if it means killing himself to save it. But if you work with me you'll all walk away remotely unscathed."

"How did you know…"

"About Anna Rebecca Kerry? I know everything kiddo. Everything and more. Now are you in or not?"

Harley hated the idea of keeping something from the love of her life but right now she needed all the friends she could muster and for now it sounded like Hush was the real deal, why else would he care about her and the baby?

"If you screw me, I will end you."

Hush smiled and brushed a stray white gold lock of hair from Harley's face. "If I screwed you Harleen, the last thing you'd want to do is _end_ me. But you have my word."

Harley shoved Hush out of her way and returned to her seat besides the Joker. He was no longer sitting with his eyes closed. His stare was on her, suspicion written all over his face. She sat down without making eye contact but that didn't stop his eyes from tracking her every move as her behind made contact with the chair.

"Harley?" The Joker asked drawing out her name.

"Hmm?"

"You're hiding something from me and you know how much I hate that."

The man could sniff out her lies like a bloodhound. How the hell was she going to make it without spilling? Her only hope was deflection, "It's nothing puddin, I'm just worried about Anarky."

"There's more, talk."

She took in a deep breath and turned to him. "I can't…"

"You fucking bitch!" Hush shouted cupping his balls as he limped out of the restroom area. "I think you ruptured one! You fucking psycho cunt!"

Flag got to his feet and went to Hush "What happened?"

"That blond bitch kneed me in the nuts. Fuck that hurt!" Hush groaned and rubbed his sak.

Flag looked back to Harley then at Hush, "What'd you do?" Flag asked somewhat amused.

"All I did was ask for a kiss. Look at those lips they're perfect. I wanted to get a feel for the texture and she kneed me right in the pills."

Flag almost couldn't hold back the chuckle and he shoved Hush back to his seat. "Considering her hubs there, I'd say a shot at the goods is you getting off easy. Now sit your ass down and don't move again till we land."

The Joker watched the exchange and looked back at Harley, "You should have told me he made a pass at you honey, I would have liked to undo all that plastic surgery."

"I know pudding, but with what just went down I figured you had enough on your mind."

Joker took Harley's hand and brought it to his lips them pulled her to snuggle in the crook of his arm. "Don't worry honey, before this is over, I'll make sure he ends up in a great deal of pain."

Harley smiled up at him and closed her eyes, slowly drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

So yes! Harley is with offspring! those of you who guessed right congrats!

I've got renewed enthusiasm and finally know where I want this story to go so I'm super excited to keep writing! see you all in a few days with chapter 5!

Please review!

~SL


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings and salutations!**

 **I finished my outline for the rest of the story and determined it's not going to be all that long compared to its 17 chapter first volume. It should tap out at about 10 or 12 chapters. We'll see since I have a fun habit of writing an outline then completely deviating from it for a while then returning to the original plan. So ya…**

 **From the last chapter, you all learned that Deadshot was in fact not the one who handed J &H the file on Anarky (previously Anna) This one will add some clarity to that mystery as well as clear up exactly how and why Frost ended up being held at a secondary site away from the Joker where Anarky found him in chapter 3.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to our amazing dog Spikey who passed away this week at the age of 10 from heart disease. He was our puppy till the end and will live on forever in our hearts, memories and this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Thomas Eliot strolled up to the picturesque suburban home past the white picket fence and perfectly mowed green grass of the lawn. A blue tricycle had been left haphazardly on its side just before the lovely rose bushes that were full of light pink heirloom roses. The thorn-less kind, one could never be too careful when children were around after all. He dropped his doctor bag and briefcase on the floor of the front porch as he retrieved his keys and let himself in. Before he could greet the house's inhabitants Thomas was bombarded by a huge black and tan Doberman Pincher.

"Hey Spikey! Where is everyone buddy?" Thomas lovingly scratched the dogs soft narrow head before giving the animal his que to do a perimeter check on the home. "Hey Spike, go get the bad guys." The animal stood motionless for half a second before darting off to _'get the bad guys.'_ With his dog off on a task, Thomas could now call out to the rest of the household.

"Honey, I'm home!" He called out as he entered.

"Daddy! I small boy, about 5 years old, shouted and ran into his waiting arms. Like the boy was weightless Thomas lifted the boy up and threw him a few inched over his head before catching him and pulling the boy in for a hug. "Hey sport! How was your game today?"

"It was great! I hit a homerun and we won!"

"That's great news bubby! And I promise you next Saturday I'm taking off work and coming to see you play."

"You are?"

"Yep, scouts honor."

"I love you daddy!"

"Aw, I love you too sport." Thomas kissed the boys head.

"What's all the commotion over here?" A sweet feminine voice asked as the woman attached to the voice rounded the corner.

Thomas smiled at his perfect wife, her long blond hair fell in waves over her sun kissed shoulders as she stood before him dressed in a purple tank top and jeans. Her blue eyes sparkling as they fell upon her husband and son.

"Dad said he's gonna skip work next Saturday to see me play!"

"I believe you meant dad said he is _going to_ skip work." She corrected her son's phrasing.

"Yes mom…" The boy acquiesced to his mother's correction. She laughed warmly at how embarrassed he always became when she did that. But she was a mom after all and correcting her children was part of the job description.

Thomas came to his wife's side and pulled her lightly to himself as to not rustle the little pink confection resting on her hip. "And how are my two favorite girls in the world?"

"We are just fine, and the little miss here has something to show you. Go on honey, say it again."

The tiny blond angel in his wife's arms grinned up as Thomas as she uttered 2 syllables, "Da-da,"

"No way! She said Dada! She's not even a year old yet!"

His wife smiled "That's right, she's going to be a genius just like her Dada, both of them are." She said sruffing the little boys head.

Thomas met his wife's stair noting the moment of hesitation. No, he wasn't his son's biological father but Thomas couldn't love the boy more than if he'd been the fruit of his own loins like his little sister had been. Thomas would be the only father their son would ever know, ever. Thomas caressed his wife's cheek

"That's right, just like their father honey."

His wife shook herself from her moment of melancholy and returned to her usual cheery self. "Well, come on everyone. Dinner is on the table and I made daddy's favorite for desert."

Thomas moaned at the thought of his wife's devil's food cake. "Mmmm, ok munchkins, table now! And eat fast, daddy needs cake!"

His wife laughed as Thomas took their daughter and hurried towards the dining table. After setting the little girl in her highchair and seeing his son to his usual seat, Thomas again came to his wife's side.

"What did I do to get so lucky?"

His wife mock thought for a moment, "Hm, shoot a bunch of people, rob a bunch of people and steel me away to this perfect life kicking and screaming." She laughed and so did he.

"But it was worth it right?"

"Absolutely worth it." She kissed his lips sweetly, "I love you Thomas,"

"I love you too Harleen"

Another round of violent turbulence shook Hush from the dream of a perfect life with his perfect family. One day it would be true, he was positive of it. After rubbing his eyes to shake off the rest of the sleep that always clung to a person when forcefully awoken, Hush stared across the plane at a sleeping Harley Quinn. He studied her excessive tattoos and began contemplating what techniques he'd use to remove them one day. Her pore-less iridescent skin would pose a challenge to reinstate pigment but once the baby was born there were several methods he'd begun considering when he made his deal with Waller. While some of Gotham's worst or the worst would consider life in suburbia to be a fate worse than death, Hush considered it a new playing field where he and Harleen could tackle a whole new breed of criminal in a whiter collar kind of way. A venture much more fun and sneaky than their current positions as known psychopaths.

"See something you like?" A growl of a voice asked Hush. It was the creature Harley had been sleeping on The Joker.

Hush remained impassive. "Just analyzing all that ink, the two of you have going on there. Did you give her those or did she get them on her own to please you?"

The Joker said nothing only glared back at Hush like a wild animal eyes its prey. Hush shrugged and leaned his head back closing his eyes once more.

"Eh what do I know. I've never seen the appeal of tattoos. I mean just look at my skin, it's flawless."

"A blank canvas." The Joker "It'll be a gas painting a masterpiece on all that nothingness."

Hush smirked, "You say that like it's a forgone conclusion."

"I say what I mean,"

"Please," Hush retorted "You look like Ronald McDonald's rebel cousin, you far from scare me." Hush pointed at Croc, "Now he frightens me. But you? CBGB's closed years ago but you're still roaming the East Village looking for the show. Real criminals get ahead in life by passing themselves off as one of the fray. Not going out of their way to… whatever you think you're doing with all this." Hush waived his hand dismissively.

"Is that right?" Joker asked with pseudo intrigue.

"Yes, that _is_ right, just take a page out of the Bernie Madoff playbook."

The Joker tilted his head forward. "That how we ended up on the same plane, heading in the same direction held by the same people? Your highest level of personal achievement was to try becoming Bruce Wayne. You're a hermit crab. Dreaming of being someone else all the time because you're so afraid to be yourself. You loath who you really are so much that you can't be yourself for a second or you'll implode. Me? I own who I am and everything I do. And nothing you say can alter that through all your dealings the world only knows you for committing identity theft. I on the other hand will be known forever as the king of Gotham City."

Hush never wavered from the Joker's stare. His expression equally glacial. Then he shook himself out, "I'm sorry I zoned out, does your forehead say Damaged or Deranged? Whoever did that one for you has awful penmanship."

"Yall need to shut the fuck up." Killer Croc addressed the warring two, throwing the IPad he'd been playing with onto the seat next to him. "Yall sound like Venus and Serena durin that time'a'tha month."

"You got it biggins!" Hush said with a 1950's milk man smile and a thumb's up. He chuckled then turned back to the Joker, "Seriously he freaks me out. I mean, I've seen people with advanced Ichthyosis vulgaris before but really? Hey KC, were the pointy a natural occurrence or did you have them altered cosmetically when you officially became an animal?"

KC let out a growl and turned his back to Hush. Harley had woken up long enough to hear the exchange between her husband Hush and Croc.

"He doesn't like that." Harley told Hush annoyed and a little protective of her old jail buddy, "He's not an animal, he beautiful." Croc looked back at Harley who gave him a smile and a wink, telling him she had his back. Croc nodded at her and turned back to his IPad, putting his Beats headphones back on his hears and pumping Jay Z's 'The Black Album' up loud enough to shut out any more drama that might go down.

 **In The Cockpit of Squad Plane**

Rick Flag grudgingly took his cellphone from one of his vest pockets and started dialing.

Things at home with June Moon, since the hell they'd survived in Midway City, had been going ok for a while but then the world got in the way. As it turns out there was a lot more to a relationship after the hero and his rescued love reunite and share that movie ending kiss. There was life to deal with after the credits started rolling. Things like moving in together, deciding on getting a dog or a cat, her traveling schedule and all-nighters writing essay after essay on her latest discoveries, his covert opp's that caused him to need to leave for weeks at a time with hardly a moment's notice.

Their most recent fight had been an ugly one, made uglier by him if he were honest with himself. It was over how little time they spent together. She wanted him to go on leave and come with her to a dig in Cambodia which she was chosen for as a supervisor, thus leaving her plenty of time to spend with her man sight-seeing and ordering room service. He resented that she expected him to take off work and join her for her work, arguing if they were going to take a vacation then they should both be free of responsibilities. In the end, he stupidly made a comment along the lines of his job being more important than hers as far as the world was concerned. June couldn't even respond as his encrypted phone started ringing with yet another mission. Flag had no chance to apologize since by the time he was done packing, June had left their apartment. On the fridge, she left a note that read;

 _Be safe while you're off saving the world._

 _See you whenever,_

 _-June_

After 5 rings June's phone went to voicemail: _"You've reached Doctor June Moon, of the Archaeological Institute of America, I'm currently on location in Cambodia but will check my messages at 5pm Eastern Standard time every day. If this is an emergency please contact the Institute directly and they will find me right away. Thank you and have a great day."_

"Hey June, this is the third message I've left you. I know things kinda went sideways before I had to leave but come on baby. I know I was an asshole but work is work, you knew that…" He cut himself off before he could go on another tangent. "Look, just call me back ok? I love you."

Flag took a moment to collect himself before turning to the pilot. "How long till we land?"

The pilot answered without taking his eyes off his instruments. "We'll start our final descent in an hour Colonel."

"Good,"

Flag entered the main cabin prepared to announce their impending landing but was surprised by just how quiet everyone was. It wasn't a shock that Deadshot was stoic with the news about his daughter and Croc was listening to his tunes thanks to their last mission that earned him the tablet and Dr. Dre issue headphones he carried with him at all times. But the other three were locked in a fucked-up staring contest. "Ok… Listen up people. We're about ready to take this vessel ground level in Jolly Old England. When we land, you will all follow my ground team to the base they have equipped with all the surveillance toys the government can dream up. That's where my men and I will map out the most efficient way to tackle this sick fuck and get those kids back," Flag turned to Deadshot, "All of the kids."

 **The Joker's Private Plane**

Anarky sat across a very groggy and confused June Moon, spinning the barrel of her snub nose over and over out of boredom. As June came too she started to panic. Where the hell was she?

Anarky rolled her eyes and sat up in relief, "Finally you're awake. I was worried I'd need to go Pulp Fiction on your ass with an adrenaline needle or something."

"Wh-where…"

"You're on my daddy's plane. I'm Anarky, pleasure to meet you Dr Moon." Anarky held out her hand for June to shake but remembered she'd personally duck taped her guest's hands together.

"Oh… right… Anyhoo." Anarky crossed her legs Indian style and dropped the gun on the seat next to her left leg. "I'll make this short and sweet, your boy-toy has my parents and I want them back. So, you're going to help me."

"How-how can I help you? Rick is a soldier, he can't just give your parents to you because you have me. There's guidelines in place people he answers too."

"Ya, I figured that but he'd be willing to work something out if I have help from you."

"I would never help you. I don't know who your parents are but if they are part of Ricks work then they must be dangerous people."

"Oh, you think I'm talking about you directly? My bad, I meant your better half. She sounds like someone I can have fun with."

June was stunned, "She's gone, Rick killed her."

"Ya my mom told me the story, But I'm guessing a 50billion year old witch like her can't be totally snuffed out by some do-gooder mulching up her heart. I'll bet she's still in there somewhere."

Trembling at the prospect of Anarky being right, June shook her head, "No, she's gone."

Anarky smiled ear to ear looking remarkably like her father. "Let just see about that, shall we?" Anarky crossed the plane to a side table to the right of where June was strapped in. June turned her head and saw the mechanical device. It looked like a car battery with gauges and knobs attached to it. Anarky bent over the device turning it on and pulling out a set of hand held paddles.

The device hummed to life and Anarky moved herself to stand over June. "My daddy uses this to get information out of people. He said the _juice_ brings out the truth no one wants to admit and everyone tries to hide. So, we're going to use it to find out if my future bestie is still in there."

June panicked, "You're crazy! You'll kill me!"

Anarky continued smiling, "Oh, I'm not gonna kill ya. I'm just gonna hurt you… really, really bad."


	6. Chapter 6

**Greeting all! Apologies for the lateness of this chapter but this site has not been cooperative with my uploading! But either way, here it is! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"What a waste," Anarky said as she tossed the hand paddles aside. Frost joined her and together they looked down at a fried Dr. June Moon. The skin at her temples was bright red but the good doctor was still breathing.

"She'll live," Frost reassured Anarky,

"Good, at least I can use her as a bargaining chip. Man, that sucks! I was really looking forward to meeting the witch." Anarky dropped herself into the bench seat behind her. Frost shrugged.

"Well if she was anything like your mom described you might be better off without the witch's help."

Anarky rolled her eyes. "How long till we land?"

"On our way down in a few."

"Good, they'll be there already and I need to get inside that freak shows house before they wrap up whatever they're going there for." Anarky turned to a table with blueprints laid out. It was a full layout of the Tech mansion. Thankfully they weren't hard to come by being that the UK kept records of all historic structures as public record. Anarky glanced over the schematic again mapping her route. Her best bet was a series of drainage pipes that led from the base of the cliff where the mansion was situated to the belly of the place its self. Looked like the pipes were meant not only as a sewer system but to also prevent erosion on the Cliffside.

Anarky took a deep breath. She figured her parents and the military men they were being escorted by would most likely use the same entry. But the imp, as her father called him, was no dummy. He'd absolutely have those pipes guarded, they were probably under surveillance too. This wasn't going to be easy but Anarky had to get her family back. Still, knowing you were about to hoof it though about 2 miles of sewer pipes was nothing to look forward to. But she readied herself, grabbed a duffel bag that she'd packed with her essentials and excused herself to gear up.

"Time to get dirty."

 **Inside the Tech Mansion**

Zoe sat on the floor holding her knees in the _play room_ as the short man called it. It was a large, windowless, open space with all sorts of toys and books for little girls. There was also an endless supply of candy, popcorn, cake, cookies, strange pastries the girls hadn't seen before and fountain sodas. On the walls were illustrations from Alice in Wonderland and crown moldings painted gold. In the far corner was a spiral stair case that led to a second level where plush beds covered in pastel sheets lined the walls. Next to each bed was a wardrobe full of princess dresses. At first glance it looked like any little girls dream come true, like the mansions from Downtown Abbey outfitted with everything a little girl could want. The short man insisted all the girls call him Uncle Jervis. He was a strange man who scared the girls at first. The day he gave the girls the house rules was a chilling one. Uncle Jervis un scrolled a piece of parchment paper and read out loud.

"Listen carefully my Little Darlings…

 _The door to the Play Room will remain locked until I feel sure my little darlings may be trusted to roam the grounds and will not run away or disrespect their new home._

 _My little darlings must keep themselves clean and smelling pleasant at all times._

 _My little darlings must always behave in a manor suitable for young ladies,_ _Sugar 'n' Spice and Everything Nice._

 _There will be no talk of your previous life or former parents or prior names. All my little darlings will be given new beautiful names I deem appropriate._

 _Any disrespect to the above rules will result in firstly a stern talking too. Secondly a firm but fair punishment and Lastly, removal from the Play Room for a vehement reprimand that will last as long as it must._

…There, that's everything. I do look forward to getting to know you all and giving you your new names for now I shall name but a few." He pointed to 4 girls, including Zoe and dictated their new titles.

"Christine, Justine, Darleen and Evangeline. There, that will due." Zoe was who he dubbed _Evangeline_.

Over the first few days, most of the girls had started relaxing and enjoying the spoils of their new _home_ in the short man's house. But Zoe wouldn't give in. She had yet to change out of the clothing she wore when she was taken and only ate the provided food when she became too hungry to resist. There was nothing ok about this place to her.

Every once in a while, uncle Jervis would unlock the doors and join them to read chapters from Alice in Wonderland and rename a few more girls. When he finished, he would take three girls with him out of the group to what he called the _Special Room_. Those girls never came back. Zoe knew she needed to get out of here and she needed to help the other girls get out too, before it was too late. Some of the smaller girls had started to forget their old names and real parents. One little girl named Tiana didn't speak a whole lot of English when their first arrived. She was about 6 and spoke mostly Spanish but asked for her _Mama_ constantly. Zoe would hold her while the little girl cried missing her own family just as much as little dark haired Tiana missed hers. But over the last 2 days Zoe noticed Tiana who was renamed _Angelique_ , had changed. She didn't snuggle up to Zoe anymore and her English became better. Little Tiana dressed herself in the princess dresses and began acting the way the short man wanted her to act. She gave in and had become this new child, one of uncle Jervis' _Little Darlings_.

Seeing what Tiana had become hurt. Zoe knew nothing about this was ok and she had had enough. Zoe had noticed a large rectangular vent in one of the walls on her second day and made a note to herself to kept it in mind for an escape route for when the time was right. The screws were meant for a flat head screwdriver and Zoe was determined to find something to fit the narrow slit of the screws and open the vent. When she got out she could find some help and bring them back to where the others were being kept. She wished her daddy would come save her but he was in jail and Zoe was sure he couldn't help her here. She had to help herself. Just like at home with her mom and her mom's boyfriend.

One day while the other girls were busy playing dress-up Zoe found a little makeup kit with a plexiglass mirror. When no one was looking, Zoe snapped the mirror from it's holder and discretely checked the thickness against one of the flat head screws. It was a perfect fit. When the girls went to bed, Zoe would come back and make her escape.

 **Military Taskforce Base**

 **15 miles from the Tech Manor**

"Alright people," Flag addressed the squad who had gathered at a large table. He stood before them and pointed at a projection screen with a readout of the strategy. "Here's the plan, along with the group of you will be a team of 6 of my best men and myself. Our entry point will be a drainage system at the waterline of the cliff. We expect there will be armed guards along the way. This means it is mission critical that we remain stealthy. The last thing we need is that asshole getting spooked and making off with those kids before we even get to the door. There will also be a sniper team positioned around the perimeter of the grounds that will await my signal. Once the signal is sent, that team will kill every one of that freak-show's people until they get to us and escort those kids to safety. Any one of you wanna pipe in?"

"Aw, you actually want our opinion?" Harley asked.

"Not really, but you all have way more experience with freaky themed nut bags than I do. So, I'm willing to hear some helpful ideas that will insure the safety of those kids." Flag said matter-of-factly.

"Alrightey then," the Joker stood from his seat. Every soldier in the room drew their weapons at the Joker's movement. Without flinching, Joker shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "There's a compliment in there somewhere."

Harley released a jovial laugh at the sight.

"Drop your weapons," Flag ordered.

Joker continued, "As I was about to say, your plan is shit."

Flag cocked an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"You're excused. Any nit wit with half a brane would do the drainage tunnel thing. Blueprints of this structure are available for any teenager with a cellphone to look up. Short-pants is going to have them guarded up the ass."

"He's right," Hush piped in. "A meticulous villain like the Hatter will have already safeguarded any readily accessible entrance to where he's keeping his captives. He'll probably have a system of check-in's in place and as a failsafe, he'll to kill the girls if any of the guards don't check in on schedule."

Deadshot's head snapped up. The Joker rolled his neck and directed his words at Hush through gritted teeth, "I wasn't looking for back up baby face."

Hush shrugged, "You got it anyway pumpkin."

Flag continued, "Ok, you two can get a room later. Right now, are there any other suggestions?"

Joker grinned, "I thought you'd never ask, air conditioning vents. Hat's had a whole central air set up installed less than 5 years ago. There's no public record of it but the access to the joint is pretty open and wherever he's holding the girls, I'm sure he's going to want them kept comfortable. Otherwise they're of no use to him."

"And how would you know that?" Flag asked.

"2 reasons, 1, he likes for the girls to trust him before he does his… thing. Keeping them too hot or cold will damage that. Second, because my boys infiltrated that vent when we came a few months ago. He never had a clue. You got a sharpie?" The Joker drew out a full map of the intricate air-conditioning ventilation shafts and ducts that was as close to perfect as anyone drawing freehand could ever imagine. It was so detailed at first glance the drawing looked computer generated.

"Sorry it's so rough, I didn't have my protractor." The Joker said facetiously, buffing his nails on the lapel of his jacket.

Flag resisted his shock and awe at the exactitude of J's draft. He was never going to get used to working with this group and members like the Joker just kept making things weirder. In that moment, he had to silently give Waller her due. These guys really were the end all of geniuses. Flag addressed his men, "Well fella's, looks like we have a new plan, let's get the adjustments in order and in motion. We go active in 60."

"Hey, is there a little girls room around here?" Harley asked. The Joker looked at her knowing she had gone to the restroom on the plane about 3 times. He didn't say anything but did eye her every move and one of the solders escorted her to the facilities.

He wasn't the only one watching her. Joker noticed how Hush followed Harley with his eyes. The look he gave her was unmistakable. Hush wanted Harley. Mixed into his look of utter infatuation was a look of something a little more honorable than the Joker would have guessed. It was concern. Hush was worried about her. The Joker was over Hush's blatant disregard for the sanctity of his and Harley's marriage. He picked up a large book of maps and dropped it on the table. The sound the book made upon impact made everyone jump. Hush's eyes met the Joker's. "Keep staring at her like that, and I'll stab you in the eye with a pencil."

Hush smiled back. "You're the boss, boss." The Joker turned away and Hush's shit eating grin faded to a snarl. He couldn't wait for this rescue mission to be over so he could take his woman and be done with this phase of his life. He remembered back to a darker time. He'd been arrested on suspicion for killing his parents.

 **GCPD Station House**

 **5 Years Earlier**

 _For hours Thomas Eliot sat under the oppressive lights in the Gotham police station's questioning room. The pigs had given him no food or water and he was starting to lose it over the solitude they'd browbeaten him with. He'd been meticulous in planning the murder of his parents for years. He was absolutely sure he'd left no evidence behind. That didn't change the fact that he was the primary suspect in their untimely demise. Commissioner Gordon had Thomas dragged in for questioning before their bodies had turned cold. He sank his head on the table just waiting for this to all be over. Then the heavy metal door opened and a set of high heels walked in. The heels took a seat opposite him and an angel spoke._

" _Good evening Mr. Eliot."_

 _Thomas' head rose to meet the eyes attached to the angelic voice. She was stunning; blond hair, blue eyes with a face of goddess and a body made for sin._

" _I'm Dr. Quinzel. I'm a court appointed psychiatrist here to ask you a few questions."_

 _Thomas couldn't speak. Then words came out but he couldn't make sense of them. "They think I killed my mom and dad."_

" _You are being considered. But the police are not sure if you understand what happened."_

" _They're dead, what's there to understand?"_

 _She opened a folder he didn't see her bring. Scanning the words she, reiterated what the file said. "It says here, you became violent when the police told you about your parents. You said they weren't dead and that evil couldn't die that easy."_

" _I was shocked. My parents were never kind to me. They hated me. I wished them dead almost my whole life. I couldn't believe they were really gone."_

" _Do you think you might have wished them dead so hard you could have incidentally caused their deaths?"_

" _No! I wished them dead but I don't have the guts to actually hurt them. You don't understand. I didn't kill them! I didn't kill them! I didn't kill them!" Thomas' voice escalated to a scream as he repeated the same words over and over, banging his head on the metal tabletop. He was trying to assume the role of an abused man-child on a stress induced mental breakdown. If they realized they'd cracked him and he still insisted he was innocent, he would be in the clear._

 _The angel reached out and took Thomas' hand. She shushed him down from his rampage. He cooled immediately from her touch. "Shhhh, Thomas it's ok. Come on now, Shhhhhhh." Her thumb brushed back and forth over the back of his hand as she continued her soothing 'shhhhhhhh' "I believe you Thomas. But you were the only person with access to their car. The brake fluid was completely empty almost as if someone emptied it from the car. If you were the only one with access to the car, you can see why the police have you as their prime suspect."_

 _Her tone was soothing. Thomas' heart pounded at the sound of her voice mixed with the softness of her skin, she hadn't let go of his hand and squeezed it almost as if she was trying to tell him something. Then he realized what she was doing. She was feeding him what to say._

" _That had to be my father's fault. He was very stubborn about his car and insisted doing all the work himself. He must have overlooked the brake fluid."_

 _Dr. Quinzel nodded and smiled almost proudly. "Then there you have it." She let go of his hand and the door swung open again. A man in a very expensive suit stormed in, commanding the room._

" _My name is William Earle, I'm an attorney for the Wayne family and I demand you stop questioning my client immediately."_

 _Dr. Quinzel stood up and looked Mr. Earle up and down. "I didn't realize Mr. Eliot was part of the Wayne family."_

" _He isn't, I'm taking this case upon request from Mr. Eliot's best friend Bruce Wayne. Now if you please." Mr. Earle motioned for the door. Dr. Quinzel laughed._

" _Relax Mr. Earle, your services won't be needed. Mr. Eliot and I just had a nice conversation and I'm going to recommend he be released immediately. He clearly did not kill his parents. It was an accident resulting from his father's carelessness. You can tell prince of Gotham to put a stop check on what he was paying you."_

 _Mr. Earle checked his ego, clearly surprised by the little blond seraph. "Tell him yourself." Bruce Wayne burst into the room looking for Thomas. His jeans, white t-shirt and leather jacket making him look like a teenager._

" _Tommy! Are you ok?"_

" _Ya Bruce, I'm good." The two friends hugged._

" _I'm getting you out of here. You're gonna come stay with me for a while, ok?"_

 _Thomas nodded. Bruce turned to Dr. Quinzell. "This man is my best friend and he would never do anything to hurt his parents."_

 _Dr. Quinzel smirked and looked at Mr. Earle. "I'll let you fill him in. In the meantime, Mr. Eliot, here's my card. If you feel like talking to someone I hope you'll call me." Dr. Quinzel left the room. Thomas took the card and never let it go. Reading the name embossed on the strip of cream colored paper Thomas felt as though he'd just met his destiny, and her name was Harleen._

 _A week after she'd walked into his life, Thomas Eliot started stalking Dr. Harleen Quinzel. He would sit on her fire escape for hours and watch her sleep, eat Chinese, cry while watching movies on Lifetime. He longed to sit on the couch with her. A bowl of buttery popcorn they could share. A box of tissues on his side of the couch so he could hand them to her with a smile when he would hear her sniffle. But he wasn't good enough for her yet. The voices of his parents in his head telling him he was worthless were too loud. He needed to silence them before he made her his. The only way to do that would be to become what his parents said he would never be. A successful, wealthy, powerful man. Bigger and more powerful than his best friend Bruce Wayne. That was when he created his criminal persona and named it after the soothing affect his angel had when he flipped out in the questioning room. Thomas Eliot became Hush._

When the band of criminals were dismissed to begin the mission, Hush retrieved the business card from his back pocket and smelled it. There were still traces of Harleen's poppy-peach scented lotion. A year into Hush's master plan, Harleen had found herself involved in a prison riot at Arkham and disappeared. He searched for her for weeks only to find she had fallen into the arms of another man. A man who destroyed the angel he had fallen in love with. From that moment on he dedicated his life to 2 things. Becoming the most powerful man in the world and getting the love of his life back.

Everything he did was for her. Now she was here and when this was all over he'd be the one to take her home. "Showtime." He said into the air and joined the others.

* * *

 **So.. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! As you can guess the next one will have a ton of action, shoot outs and meeting of characters. Also a strange pair up that I've been thinking about since the beginning! So excited!**

 **Please leave me your reviews on how you think the story is going so far and what you think might happen going forward. I'd love to get some feedback!**

 **~SL**


End file.
